


Royal Pastries

by Maluucious



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crush at First Sight, First Love, First Meetings, Food, Kissing, M/M, Pastries, Prince Heo Hyunjoon, Royalty, Short & Sweet, baker Ju Haknyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious
Summary: The little Prince, who is known for looking extremely cold, warms up when he meets an innocent baker.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Ju Haknyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me again! 
> 
> With another HwallHak... After seeing the MV for "Baragi", I thought about a royal!hyunjun and...here we are!  
> I hope you'll like it!

The sky didn't keep any secret that would be unknown from Hyunjun, who was sitting on the balcony's edge, curled up so that his knees were against his chest. From the shapes of the clouds during the day to the shapes of the constellations, he had learned everything he could about the wild kingdom of the skies that left humans wondering and dreaming. Their colors, from a reassuring baby blue to a deep black embellished with millions of diamonds like a rich cloth, from the soft purples to the bloody orangey-red of a dying sun, from the threatening grey of the thunderstorms to the cotton-like white clouds, where the reason Hyunjun was always looking up.

No wonder why everyone talked about the little prince like a myth that hadn't been anything else. However, Hyunjun had always been the excited type of kid between closed-door, admiring butterflies with wide eyes or discovering the magic of watercolors. He had spent hours playing hide and seek with his older brother and sister, often loosing because he would be laughing, running around in the private apartments of the royal family. But time had passed and, with that, the responsibilities came. The eldest, his brother, the small Jihoon, was currently reigning after the death of their parents, two years before, after an accident. The new king was obviously unable to play hide and seek anymore with the youngest, nor to spend some real-time with him, only catching him up sometimes in the corridors. A year after the coronation, his sister Siyeon had announced him, during a night around a reassuring fire with some sweet pastries, that Jihoon and her had decided she needed to leave, marrying another royal family to keep the kingdom at peace. With his family on two different thrones, Hyunjun had learned to stay alone.

Nervous in front of all those people who didn't know what to expect from the last son, unable to reign, the boy had dived into the deepness of the skies. Only Hyungseo, one of the servants, got to approach him enough to see him relax, but the boy had to use some tricks to do so, even if it had been some easy ones. Their resemblance became the source of a new game, and the name of the boy, similar to a celestial star that made the prince dream, as well as his ability to create nearly anything got to entertain the secretive man. Until one day, when Hyunjun finally looked down from his balcony.

In the court, the convoy of the merchants, that usually came once to twice a week to provide and sell their products to the royal family and the ones living in the castle, had been suddenly noisier than usual. Two vehicles had bumped into each other, and a boy was bowing and apologizing since then, even after being parked on the side. Curious, Hyunjun watched him talk to everyone as if he was used to coming, yet he had never seen him there. He must have been near his age or not much older, but his young appearance made him doubt a bit. The seller was loud, now laughing and joking with other adults as he prepared his merchandise, visibly some bread and pastries. Intrigued by the joy of this boy, Hyunjun got down of his place, leaving the balcony and crossing his luxurious bedroom to put a jacket on his shoulders, hiding a bit the simple shirt he was wearing underneath. Even if it was one of his most "casual" clothes, the long jacket was still in an expansive fabric, embellished with a silvery embroidery as well as a few jewels on the collar and the edge of the hood. It had been a present from his sister.

"Is it already time for your horse-riding lesson?" Hyungseo asked, raising his head, a frown on his face. He was apparently surprised to see the black-haired leave, but the other nearly ignored him, shrugging.

"I'm going to take some pastries to the kitchen."

Without asking if his new friend wanted some (which he knew and would make sure to take his favorite sweetnesses), the prince went out and made his way towards the first levels of the castle. A few people saw him and immediately bowed, greeting him, which made him want to wear his hood for a second. However, thinking about how Jihoon would scold him, he didn't and greeting the courtiers back politely, even exchanging some words with who he recognized as the younger sister of one of his brother's ministers.

Finally getting to the court, he took a deep breath. It was rare for him to get down there, especially when there were merchants, because of the crowd slowly growing. He had never been really at ease with the fascination his status got on the others and anxiety had become his best friend during a lot of official meetings, hidden behind a not-so-expressive face. Yet, his curiosity was growing. And, if something had always been one of his weaknesses as a kid, that would make him lose games, it was surely his curiosity, that he had then placed in the hands of the clouds and stars. Taking a deep breath, he was ready to enter what he would have called the arena when he saw the young seller coming his way, pushing a huge cart full of food that smelled definitely way too good not to be eaten.

As they nearly bumped into each other, Hyunjun thought that it must be a habit of the other, out of clumsiness or his head too high in the clouds.

"Oh my god, sorry!" The brown-haired exclaimed, looking at him with huge eyes. He noticed the slight amount of flour on his round cheeks, which caused a discreet smile to form on his lips. "I didn't see you in your dark coat!"

"I'm not invisible though," Hyunjun teased, his raspy voice sounded maybe too harsh compared to the warmth of the other. Worrying he didn't take the good tone, he was about to open his mouth but the stranger talked first.

"Talking about it, your coat is pretty." He seemed way to focus on his clothes, a pout on his face, and his brain working visibly hard enough to let Hyunjun imagine some small smoke escaping his ears. He raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, I guess."

"If you have a pretty coat like that, you must live here with the court," the seller stated, now looking at him with some determination that disconcerted him. He still couldn't decide if he found him weird or just different. "Please, tell me you know the way to the kitchens."

From all he expected, Hyunjun hadn't expected this. It made him laugh, even a bit, looking up for a few.

"What makes you think I know the way? I can be a random boy that bought a nice cloth at the market," he chuckled, looking back at the face now confused. But the confidence of the stranger quickly came back as he pointed out at both of them, showing their clothes.

"Have you seen me? Obviously, you are a member of the court!"

Pointing out at the difference between the black-haired's casual yet fancy clothes and his own, a simple cotton-shirt with some trousers and boots stained by flour, he wasn't apparently conscious of Hyunjun's actual status and the latter was surprisingly liking it.

"So…Can you help me? If not, I can ask someone else, don't worry!"

The merchant's shoulders lowered when the raven-haired boy turned around to walk in the corridor, but his smile bloomed soon on his face again when the latter turned his head towards him.

"Follow me. But I'm hungry, so I take food as payment."

Hyunjun saw him smile widely as he ran towards him, or at least he tried considering the heavy cart he was pushing. He began to move his arms to help him but the baker stopped him, shaking his head and insisting to do his job by himself. Thus, they started to walk side by side, Hyunjun moving slower to match his pace, ignoring the few stares on him as he walked.

"I'm Haknyeon by the way!" The baker cheerfully announced finally and the raven-haired thought that he had never been happier to greet someone, now that he wasn't some kind of mythological creature to the eye of the person talking to him.

On their way to the kitchens, Hyunjun discovered how talkative Haknyeon was. They were really different from each other. If the prince was cold-looking, his face sometimes looking like a mean cat judging his environment, clothed luxuriously, and had a hard time opening up to new people, the baker was the opposite with outfits that were actually normal, far from the feast of the luxury of the court, comfortable, and his extrovert nature that led him to talk as if they had always known each other. The prince smiled and even laughed next to him, enjoying the soft warmth of his presence that seemed like the soft burn of a sunrise promising a new day to humanity. He, who was rarely showing any emotion in front of his brother's court, tried to hide his laugh behind his hand as Haknyeon recounted him how he had once put a lock of hair on fire, making his father reconsider his formation. He learned that it was his first time to the castle since his father was becoming too old to be alone and his older brother was away for a few days. Without revealing anything about himself, Hyunjun agreed to some of his points of view about having a big brother, amused but the ignorance of the boy who didn't know who he was talking to.

When they arrived at the kitchen, Hyunjun found himself thinking that he would have wished for their way there to have been longer. Maybe it was because time with Haknyeon seemed to go faster than its usual pace, or maybe it was because of the contagious smile of the innocent boy. All reasons aside, that still didn't change the fact Hyunjun didn't want him to go.

Haknyeon thanked the woman who took his cart, ready to take care of it but turned around to look at Hyunjun when the latter finally spoke, his fists on his hips.

"Did you forget my wage?"

He was playful, his cheeks slightly blown by the air, and he quickly questioned himself why in hell he was acting this casually with a total stranger in the middle of the kitchens. There was something with the baker that made him confident enough to throw the appearances away for a few moments. Haknyeon laughed at his reaction and turned around towards the cart, ready to ask the servant if he could keep something.

"What do you want?"

"You best pastry!" Hyunjun smiled but quickly glared at the servant who had recognized him, making a sign not to say anything. The other, turning his back to him, didn't see anything but the woman looked down a bit and closed her mouth at the familiarity employed by a simple baker to talk to the prince. "Actually two, because my friend loves pastries too…"

If the merchant acted as if it would be complicated, he still chuckled and nodded. Having listened to the conversation, the woman quickly gave him the pastries the baker chose for the raven-haired, surely hoping this sacrilege of the royal etiquette to end faster. Not noticing anything besides his speed, Haknyeon turned around to give Hyunjun two pastries on a small tray, one flavored with meringue and chocolate, the other with strawberry and lemon. The latter heard his stomach growl looking at the sweetness, considering how delicious they looked and how difficult it would be to choose between them.

"I thought you wouldn't have given it to me since it's for the royal family," he chuckled, "so thank you! I will enjoy it!"

Haknyeon smiled widely. He seemed so genuinely happy to know Hyunjun was going to take his time and enjoy his work that this made the prince's heart flutter a bit.

"Anything for a pretty boy," the baker teased with a wink as the other became as red as one of those strawberries making him laugh and the servant rolled her eyes.

"Look who's talking" Hyunjun mumbled, looking down, suddenly shy under the compliment. For once, he knew it had nothing to do with someone wanting a favor from him or his family and the sincerity behind it warmed his body. He was also conscious the merchant was satisfied with his answer and that stretched out a bit his lips in a soft yet amused smile.

His tray in his hands, he insisted on walking the baker back to the entrance of the outdoor court. Actually, neither of them seemed to want this time to end. Instead, Hyunjun made sure to take the long way around this time and, even if Haknyeon did tease him for it, he shook his head when the raven-haired said they would take the same way as before. They just talked, enjoying each other's presence. The baker tried to ask a few things about him, about what he liked to do and what he liked to eat. The questions took the raven-haired slightly off-guard, just like everything the other was doing, being the total opposite of how people could usually try to talk to him. He smiled and relaxed, letting go of his worries for a few seconds.

As they nearly arrived, Hyunjun softly stopped the other, his tray in one hand and the other slightly pulling his sleeve. He let him go when he got his gaze on him and couldn't repress a pinched smile.

"I should leave you there."

The crowd was getting bigger towards the outdoor courts and the sellers, which would mean that he would have been harder for Hyunjun to act naturally and be free. Instead, he'd rather end their time there, in the empty corridor that let them breathe a bit more than what the crowd would, even if he didn't want this to end at all. Haknyeon stared at him for a few seconds, visibly trying to get the reason behind his sudden restraint. He finally shrugged, apparently putting it on the fear of being submerged by people, which the raven-haired didn't deny at first.

"As you like, pretty boy," Haknyeon smiled, and Hyunjun didn't know if it was because of the nickname of the brightness of a boy outshining the sun, but he felt happier, lighter, in front of his playful innocence.

"Will you come back with your father?"

"For sure! Until Sangyeon comes back home, of course."

The last sentence was pronounced with a pout before Haknyeon's face lightened up again.

"But you can still ask for our bakery and visit us! It's the biggest there, you can't miss it!"

Hyunjun smiled softly, not daring to admit he was rarely leaving the castle, and still nodded. After all, he wanted to see the baker at least once again. He didn't know why, but he quickly grew attached to this new feeling in his chest, this joy he hadn't experienced for a long time. Haknyeon brought happiness with him and he didn't want to forget it.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't react at first when the baker approached him a bit more. Slightly smaller than him, he realized his move when he saw him slightly on his tiptoes to ghastly kiss his cheek. The gesture made him blush and his eyes, wide, couldn't leave the baker's who was still close enough to his face, smiling widely in victory.

"You act cold but pink looks good on your cheeks!" Haknyeon scoffed and Hyunjun couldn't help but laugh, slightly hitting his shoulder with his free hands. For a few seconds, time stopped and the noise disappeared. They just looked into each other's eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment, their gaze sparkling with the start of something new. However, if the black-haired brushed his hand against the other, a pair of courtiers they hadn't seen cut them off. The two girls passed by them, not without greeting Hyunjun who sighed, Haknyeon slightly moving back.

"Your Majesty," they both whispered as they bowed. Hyunjun nodded, slightly upset, not missing the surprise face of the baker who didn't seem to understand well the situation.

When they walk in the opposite direction, the courtiers lightened his mind though, as they were gossiping what they had seen. This annoyed the raven-haired even more, knowing that, soon, their little moment wouldn't be theirs anymore. If they distorted the story too much, he might even get a visit from Jihoon who would tease him to no end.

"How brazen must he be to do so!" The first one, a blonde, scoffed.

"Have you seen how close he was to the prince Hyunjun?" Her friend wondered, not even trying to be discreet. "It's so shameless, I thought he was going to—"

"Don't you have things to do?" Hyunjun coldly cut them off and, even if they were a few meters away, his deep and raspy voice seemed to resonate enough not to have him raise his tone. Thankfully, his action seemed to make the gossipers run away after some apologies, ashamed, and head low between their shoulders.

As he turned around, he noticed how Haknyeon was looking at him, his mouth slightly open in surprise.

"No wonder why you have a pretty coat!"

Considering how innocent the exclamation was, Hyunjun couldn't help but burst into laughter suddenly. He hadn't expected this, at all. Even if the baker had been different, a wall was starting to raise between him and others every time they got to learn about his royal blood. But this boy was just talking about this coat and, to the little prince, it seemed hilarious.

"Is it all you have to say?" He asks softly, trying to calm his laugh.

"I could make a joke about a frog and a prince, but I'm pretty sure you have the power to arrest me," Haknyeon teased playfully, sticking out of his tongue. After a small silence, he added a question. "Will you still agree to come to our bakery, even if you're a prince? You know, it's not very fancy and—"

"I will."

"I mean, I would like to hang out with you again and— What did you just say?"

Haknyeon's eyes went wide and Hyunjun smirked a bit, finding back his confidence now that he was realizing the baker wasn't one to reject him nor want anything from his status.

"I said I will come."

The merchant's smile was so wide that the prince almost thought he was going to jump in his arms.

"For real?" He nodded at the question. "Then, I'll prepare a special pastry for you, little prince!"

"Do you know you're smaller than me?" Hyunjun pointed out with a laugh.

"Height is a social construction!" Haknyeon shrugged, making him scoff.

On this day, biting his lips to repress a smile, Hyunjun had listened to his brother's speech about discretion, accepting his punchline and jokes. He had enjoyed his pastries with Kevin, cutting them in half and feeling the warmth of his body grow again to the thought of the baker. He had looked forward to the opportunity of leaving the castle.

For once, he had abandoned the soft cotton of the skies to dream of the sweetness of meringues and strawberries, craving for them as if they were the promise of a beginning.


	2. Red Berries and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There was this warmth between them, this comfort Haknyeon felt as if it was easier to breathe when they were close. He had already noticed it when he had met him, before craving for the way the prince's eyes had looked at him, haunting his dreams. Everything had seemed boring since then but seemed to fall into place now that the raven-haired was there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! 
> 
> This is me, again!   
> Okay, okay, this was supposed to be a one-shot... yet, we talked with @luminee (go read her fic, especially her drabbles and her fic about friends & the boyz it will give you life, I swear) about how their relationship would be and what would happen if Hyunjun actually decided to come to Haknyeon's bakery... 
> 
> I really hope you'll like it! Stay safe and have a nice day! <3

Haknyeon yawned with laziness, earning an amused comment from his older brother. With his bed hair and sleepy eyes, the boy couldn't trick anyone when he got down in the shop to help the elder to charge the cart. With his father leaving for the market of the nearest town, he could feel the freshness of the night dissipating itself under the warm ray of sunlight starting to peak through the clouds. The old man left before half of the street opened their eyes, greeting his sons and promising them to buy something for them. Sangyeon had declined the offer, even if he knew their father wouldn't listen to him and still take something for his older son, and Haknyeon took advantage of it to ask for the honey fritters an old woman was selling and that he adored so much.

The morning went by calmly, Sangyeon taking care of the shop before switching with the younger. By noon, besides some coming for an extra-dessert, most of the clients had come, just like usual. The passing rarified itself, and the brothers could pause to take a breathe and rest a bit. Usually, in those afternoons, the both of them didn't have to be together, since a huge part of their customers were also going to the market, following the patriarch, which meant it was way calmer for the boys.

The brown-haired was filling the display case with meringues, as the elder went upstairs in the apartment they owned above the shop, when he heard the familiar ring signifying a client had arrived. He didn't have the time to raise his head before the newcomer opened their mouth.

"You were right, it wasn't hard to find this shop."

Haknyeon jumped a bit, nearly dropping his tray full of sweetness, hearing the raspy voice. He quickly looked up to meet some mischievous black pearls embellishing a thin face he had already seen and was craving to meet again.

"Oh! You came!"

A huge smile plastered on his face, the baker stopped himself from nearly running towards him, an invisible yet happy breeze tinting his cheeks pink. In front of him, Hyunjun was looking at the place, curious about everything. Even if he guessed he had dressed as casually as he could, Haknyeon noticed how mismatched he seemed in this decor. From the first time he had seen him, he had been in awe in front of the overwhelming charisma and beauty of one of the actual members of the Royal family, who he had taken for a rich courtier at first. Yet, he seemed too tiny in the warm wooden bakery, unsure of where to rest his gaze.

"I escaped a boring lesson to come and eat some good pastries," Hyunjun chuckled, eyeing on the sweetnesses.

"Oh, so it's a discreet visit!"

The prince nodded without losing his smile, both of their gaze sparkling.

"My friend, the one who wanted a pastry last time, took my place for a few hours in my apartments." Haknyeon raised a skeptical eyebrow. "We look enough like each other to mess up a bit with the guards and he just needs to make some noise, we are used to it! Don't worry."

Haknyeon made a quick sign for the other to come closer, behind the bar filled with food, before moving towards the staircase near the workshop.

"Sangyeon!"

He heard his older brother hummed in response, which was enough for him to keep going. Hyunjun was curiously looking at him, turning his car to the entrance to avoid people seeing him without his hood on

"I have something to bake, come to take care of the shop!"

"I'm busy!"

"Don't care!" Haknyeon sang playfully, hearing the prince chuckle behind him.

The younger laughed when he heard the grumble of his older brother, even though he knew he would hear him sulk later on. As soon as the door opened itself upstairs, he guided the raven-haired boy towards the kitchen, making a sign to be quick enough to avoid Sangyeon, who knew who the prince was, unlike Haknyeon at their first encounter.

He silently closed the door, as much as he could considering he wasn't the most discreet of this family and turned to look at Hyunjun who was still staring at him with a soft smile. The baker tried to play it off, acting as if his stomach wasn't full of warm butterflies under the gentle gaze, clearing his throat.

"I'll prepare you the pastry I promised you!"

"Are you sure it's okay to leave your brother like this?" The prince tilted his head on the side and Haknyeon thought he looked like a cat at this moment.

"Don't worry, it's usually how we work when my father isn't there. And he is the older, he knows how to handle it better than me," He added with a chuckle. "Sit comfortably."

He went to find all the ingredients, casually chatting, regardless of the etiquette they had thrown away from the first time. Since he hadn't been able to know if the prince would actually greet him, as he had offered to, Haknyeon had come up with a lot of excuses to always have everything he needed for the recipe he had prepared. Contrasting to his bother, who was a good baker but loved to run the shop more, he had been passionate about mixing tastes and sweets since he was a little kid. The other members of his family all told him he got this from his mother. The lady had spent a few years in the kitchen with him when he wasn't taller than the furniture, giving him the love for the pretty colors and the comfort some could find when eating good pastries. Years after, the boy didn't stop playing with food by himself or for the shop. The proof was the hours he had spent at night, trying to make a dessert that would remind him of the little prince now protecting him with his penetrating gaze.

Measuring the flour he needed, he stopped himself when he felt a light brush near him, his body instinctively turning towards the other like a magnet. Hyunjun was curiously looking at the countertop, his bangs slightly falling in front of his eyes. As he was closer to him, Haknyeon gulped when he realized how pretty he was, now that he was free of his coat he seemed to have placed near the door. With his black outfit and black hair, he looked like a drawing, a painting that came there just to see the baker. The thought stretched a wild smile on Haknyeon's face that widen itself (if it could more) when he noticed his rolled-up sleeves.

"Do you want to help me?" Hyunjun looked up at the question and nodded softly.

"Can I? I've never done this, I don't want to screw your recipe."

Haknyeon scoffed.

"What do you mean? Princes aren't perfect like in fairytales?" His hand covered his mouth in a dramatically shocked expression which earned him a playful and sulky glare.

"Let's say I eat better than I cook," Hyunjun joked.

Both of them grinned, Haknyeon showing him where he could wash his hands, dividing the steps he had to do while the other was doing so. It was funny, to him, to see how Hyunjun was shaking his ideas of a royal family looking down at their people, acting like an awkward yet playful boy around him. There was this warmth between them, this comfort Haknyeon felt as if it was easier to breathe when they were close. He had already noticed it when he had met him, before craving for the way the prince's eyes had looked at him, haunting his dreams. Everything had seemed boring since then but seemed to fall into place now that the raven-haired was there. He even remembered how Sunwoo had teased him for his absent-mind, yet he felt fully awake now.

"So? What can I do?"

He pointed at the fruit bowl.

"You can just cut these in four! It's not hard enough, I hope?" He teased, making Hyunjun chuckle. The latter put a bit of the flour that had fallen on the countertop on Haknyeon's cheeks as an act of innocent revenge. The baker blew his cheeks up, making him laugh even more.

It was a peaceful sight, them casually chatting while preparing the dessert. It was funny to be with Hyunjun. Not that he was especially funny by himself, reserved, and sometimes looking like a stray cat. However, the connection they felt between them was relieving, letting them reveal their thoughts in a calm atmosphere. The smell of fruits, chocolate, and bread seemed even more alluring, like a soft cocoon protecting them with sweet fragrances. Haknyeon mixed the dry ingredients, taking a glance at the recipe he had scrawled on a piece of paper while keeping an eye on Hyunjun. The latter was nonchalantly cutting the fruits that he had gotten his hand in.

"Stop eating them, we won't have enough!" Haknyeon burst into laughter, softly hitting Hyunjun's hand who looked at him with wide eyes. He looked like a guilty cat, a strawberry disappearing behind his shiny and pink lips. If the baker was going to joke at first, he couldn't avoid the butterflies to wake up when his gaze went on the prince's lips, making him gulp before turning around, trying to play it off. It was as if the raven-haired was piercing his soul with his gaze, creating a burn on his back as Haknyeon cleared his throat, searching for another plate.

He would have sworn the air had become thicker and warmer, especially when he finally noticed Hyunjun's smirk. Not minding it, his head high, he occupied himself by melting the chocolate.

"What are you planning to do?" With a teasing voice, he looked at the baker with a falsely innocent face. "How did I inspire you?"

"It'll be a surprise!"

"But I'm the prince!"

"Don't care!" Haknyeon sang with the same playful tone he had used to grab him in the kitchen. His informality always seemed to relax the prince, making him grin even more, whereas Haknyeon knew he would have been scolded if they weren't alone.

Silently, Hyunjun gave him the fruit bowl who now lacked some plums and strawberries, which didn't fail to make Haknyeon chuckle. He continued to prepare the dessert, casually playing with the melted chocolate and the batter, ordering them onto the slab. He had never been the more patient, but the only time he could be a little was when he was building the small pastries with colors and sparkles. Under the soft gaze not leaving him, he let the dessert he had imagined comes to life against his hands.

From the day he had started to think of this pastry, he had wanted to create something full of a bewitching fragrance, mixing the sweetness of red berries with the soft sourness of the chocolate, enhanced by the lightness of some whipped cream and the cake. He wanted to make something he could crave for as much as he had craved for the other's gaze. He wanted to offer him something he would never get enough of.

When he put the cake in the oven, he turned around to notice Hyunjun now sitting on the clean part of the countertop, another fruit ready to be eaten. The prince chuckled when he noticed Haknyeon's pout, the baker looking at him with his fists on his hips. Taking the plum away from his face, he held it out to Haknyeon, delicately placing the fruit against his plump lips. Unable to break the eye contact, they looked at each other for a few seconds, lost in the fragrance of the bakery, in the warmth of their bodies close to each other. Hyunjun's gesture lighted up a fire in his face, letting him burn for embarrassment. Yet, he let the raven-haired boy fed him, noticing the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. As soon as he swallowed the tempting fruit, he shyly turned his head to check the cream he had started to prepare. Hyunjun stayed at his place, smirking.

'Looks like you're the shy one today," the prince snorted.

"I'm not shy!"

Haknyeon looked at him, offended, his pout soon turning into a knowing smile he exchanged with the boy who had raised an eyebrow. The latter seemed so amused by the situation, laughing and teasing him. Haknyeon chuckled but couldn't suppress the heat burning his whole body, nor the shivers on his skin every time he got closer to the prince. Giving him a sulky look, he took a bit of the cream on the spatula with his finger to spread it onto the other's cheeks, just like the latter had done with the flour. Hyunjun tried to avoid him, Haknyeon playfully trying to catch him, which only ended with his outstretched arm covering the precious face with cream, spreading from his left cheekbone to the end of some locks falling on his face, Hyunjun's hand blocking his other arm while also avoiding him from leaning too much and losing balance. The prince smirked when Haknyeon chuckled, their cheeks pink. The baker stepped backward, whispering.

"I got my revenge."

The eyes of the raven-haired widen when he finally noticed the coldness of the cream dropping against his skin, causing Haknyeon to burst into laughter, especially when the prince lost all decency to run after him across the workshop with the bowl filled with cream. Haknyeon thought for a second that Sangyeon might be alerted by the noise, but wasn't able to elaborate more as he tried to avoid a throw aiming at him. In his escape, he made a box of flour fall, crashing on the ground between them. The loud sound and the white powder both startled them, causing them their chase for a second. Haknyeon's mouth dropped when realizing he would have to clean everything, but he quickly came back to his senses, escaping from Hyunjun who was already moving forward. Too late, though.

The baker found him cornered near a cupboard, the prince's hand stopping him from moving when he received another strain of cream, larger than the one he had given, on his lower cheek. Hyunjun chuckled at his falsely indignant face.

"Who was talking about revenge?"

Haknyeon slightly hit the other's shoulder but still laughed.

"You started this!" The baker snorted. "I hate you, we're all dirty now."

With a grin, Hyunjun's face came closer to his, the baker feeling the heat burn him even more.

"Oh, you do? So may I leave?"

"No!" Haknyeon's shout escaped him without thinking, making him gulp when he noticed the wider grin. "Stay. Please." He murmured under his breath.

Unlike their first meeting, he felt shy under the intense gaze that was scrutinizing him, diving into his gaze to appropriate his soul. He knew it wouldn't be long for his brother to worry over the noise in the kitchen, yet he couldn't care. He could only blush under the light touch of butterflies wings irradiating his body, flying around his waist where a hand was gently keeping him closer to the other's body, around his cheek where the hand that had put the bowl down was now softly caressing his skin, making him shiver under his touch. It was only a stolen moment, out of time and full of warmth, sweet scents glued to their skin. It was the time when a prince stole his first kiss with all the tenderness he held, the time when Haknyeon melted in his embrace. At the moment their lips met, he felt like he was addicted to a new sweetness, not wanting the feeling to disappear from his body.

"What the heck happened here? For God's sake, Hak—"

Haknyeon blushed even harder when Hyunjun left his lips to turn away, both of them meeting Sangyeon's wide eyes. The oldest had just opened the door of the chaotic kitchen where flour and cream were spreading across the floor, his mouth dropped and brows furrowed. He looked in total disbelief in front of the two boys, his face quickly turning into a bright red shade when he looked at Hyunjun. Haknyeon guessed he had recognized him, because in the second his brother's eyes were going from him to the prince, dumfounded, before bowing in front of the raven-haired. None of them knew what to say, especially since Hyunjun's arm was still circling Haknyeon's waist, their hair covered with flour, cream of their pink cheeks. The prince started to clear his throat, ready to talk, but Sangyeon lifted his head, shaking it so much that Haknyeon would have normally laughed at it, asking if he was trying to break his own neck.

"I don't want to know! I'll let you, hm, do your thing! I don't want to know what's my brother is doing please!" Sangyeon sounded so falsely plaintive, and the youngest boys softly chuckled. It seemed already so awkward for him to have witnessed his brother's first kiss, the fact the other boy was the prince was surely too much to register fully. "Just clean up before dad comes home! Have a nice, hm, time, Your Majesty."

When Sangyeon burst out of the room, closing the door behind him, the other two laughed loudly, both exchanging a knowing look.

"I'm sure he's going to be so annoying now that he has something against me," Haknyeon joked.

"The perks of having siblings," Hyunjun nodded with a sigh. "I'm happy it wasn't my sister, she would have stayed."

The soft chuckled made the baker look at him, a playful sparkle lightening his warm eyes.

"Why? Do you have any plans that require no one here?" His tease made Hyunjun laugh, even though he noticed the pink of his cheeks.

"It depends on you, I can also kiss you in front of your brother."

Haknyeon rolled his eyes, unable to hold his grin back. Nothing mattered in this particular moment, other than the raven-haired. He couldn't think of anything else, not when he was there, swallowing his soul as a whole. Nothing could matter, not when he lost his last chuckle against Hyunjun's lips, his arms softly wrapping themselves around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the last part! Thank you so much for reading! <3 
> 
> Don't hesitate to find me on twitter if you want too: @topazionmoon


End file.
